


Sun Tea

by philophrosynae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philophrosynae/pseuds/philophrosynae
Summary: Alfred sighed sweetly into the Summer-honeyed breeze that danced in their hair and kissed at their skin.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Sun Tea

Ivan rolled over on the sofa onto his stomach and sighed. He had been enjoying a jet-lag induced nap until he was awoken by a rather loud _crash_ , _shatter_ , and _bang_ from his host’s kitchen. This was followed by the pained creak and slam of quickly opened and closed cabinet doors.

He complained privately into the sofa cushions.

The couch was well-placed near the window and directly in a patch of sunlight. It had made for an especially comfortable place to nap. Despite the July heat, he pulled his ever-present scarf up over his ears and buried his head under the throw pillows. His plan was to ignore the kitchen sounds and return to dreamland.

He got up when the wailing started.

Patting his scarf back into place, Ivan marched to the open doorway and source of the noise. He found his Alfred in the kitchen, standing in the middle of an alarmingly large amount of mismatched pans and dishes that had been strewn across the tiles. Alfred was clutching a plastic jug and wailing.

“Alfred? You are loud.”

“I can’t find my pitcher!”

Used to the other’s outbursts, he shuffled through the mess to reach him and patted him gently on the head. It was apparently the right reaction. Alfred let out a frustrated sigh and pressed his face into Ivan’s shoulder. Sometimes he was able to get a coherent answer out of the other man. Sometimes he was not. It turned out the characteristics that made Alfred exciting also made him, at times, overwhelming. When the frustrated grumbles and sighs faded slightly, Ivan took it as a sign that he could begin to dig for further information.

“Why do you need it?” Ivan asked.

“I want to make you sun tea.”

_Sun tea?_

He stowed that question away for later and nodded gently, pretending he knew what the beverage was and why it was so important. Sliding his hand under Alfred’s chin, he tilted his face up to meet his eyes. 

“Does it have to be that pitcher?”

“Yes!”

That was the wrong question. Alfred looked furiously at the debris that surrounded him. Before he could resume his digging through the cabinets, Ivan quickly asked him another question.

“What is wrong with the plastic one in your hands?”

“You can’t make it in a plastic pitcher! And this is blue! Besides, that’s my sun tea pitcher. I have to make it in that one.”

“…and the red glass pitcher on the counter?”

“It can’t be _red_ ,” he dragged out the offending word, clearly frustrated Ivan couldn’t read his mind. “It has to be clear.”

The younger man was frowning now at the rejected plastic in his hand.

_Cute._

“I will help you look,” Ivan said as he tugged the apparently _very wrong_ pitcher out of his hands. “Tell me what is ‘sun tea.’”

“Ah! Okay. I always make it in Summer because it’s nice over ice. It’s tea that you let brew in the sunlight. I’ll show you once we find the stuff.”

Assuming his explanation was clear, Alfred leaned over and scooped up some of the rejects off the floor. The kitchen was one of his larger ones, recently remodeled yet still complementary of the home’s classic architecture. White painted cabinets contrasted with dark blue accents and golden pulls. A large island sat in the middle, the countertop already showing signs of wear from well-kneaded biscuits and the rolling of pie crusts. 

“You could put those away,” Ivan said, eyeing the rejects that surrounded them.

“I _could_ , but I’m not. This is fine for now. Besides, I’m entertaining my guest. Too busy to clean.”

Alfred began to root around in the lower cabinets, singing to himself as he searched. His mood was clearly repaired by roping in an assistant. Above him was Ivan’s favorite part of the room, a large window with a deep windowsill and a view out to the back yard. Yellow poppies and white roses could be seen dotting the lawn and winding around the back porch. The window had been opened slightly to allow for the cherry pie that rested on its sill to cool, welcoming in a sweet smelling breeze. 

_“For after dinner,” Alfred had gestured excitedly to his creation when Ivan had arrived. “I know you like these kinds of things!”_

“Do you remember when you had it last?” Ivan asked.

“Um,” Alfred extracted himself from the cabinet and turned to plop his hands on his hips. “I thought so but I guess not since it wasn’t where it should be. The last time I had people over I used it for lemonade. And Arthur made…oh!”

He ran off in the direction of the dining room. Ivan stayed and eyed the pie, contemplating poking a finger through the latticework crust to sneak a taste. 

“I’ll kick your ass if you touch that thing before dinner!”

Ivan laughed softly and hid his smile behind his scarf. Behind him, another slam could be heard from the adjoining room. 

“ _Found it_ ,” Alfred sang before he ran back into the kitchen with his prize. “Ta da! Perfect, right? Arthur must have put it away with the old tea set the last time he and Matty were here.”

He shoved it under Ivan’s nose for inspection and approval. It looked to be rather old, probably collected sometime in the late 19th century judging by the style. Sunflowers had been etched into the base and atop the lid, their opaque outlines contrasting with the sparkling transparency of the rest of the glass. 

“Perfect,” he agreed.

Alfred nodded happily before carrying it to the sink to rinse and sanitize. 

“Could you grab the tea for me? The boxes are in the cabinet above the fridge with the cereal.”

Ivan reluctantly shuffled away from the pie to the other side of the room and opened the indicated doors. 

“You have a lot of cereal,” he said.

“The unicorn likes Lucky Charms and Costco had a good deal.”

Ivan decided to accept this statement as normal.

“Black tea?”

“Yeah, whatever I’ve got up there. Lipton’s fine.”

He rummaged in the cabinet for the box he found most appealing. Behind him, Alfred had returned to the island with the pitcher, now filled with water. 

“Filtered water works best,” his fingers lingered over Ivan’s hand as he took the offered tea. 

Taking what Ivan determined to be a completely random number of bags out of the box, he dropped them in the water and trapped the strings between the lid and lip of the glass to prevent them from becoming completely submerged. He moved the jar to the windowsill, tucking it neatly beside the pie. 

“…That’s it?”

“Yeah! We come back in a few hours and it’s done. Then you pour it over ice. The sun does all the work. I have honey lemons and simple syrup in the fridge to make it sweet.”

“Do we watch?”

“Nah, now we nap.”

Ivan liked that answer. Alfred grinned brightly as he grabbed Ivan’s hand and tugged him towards the french doors to the back yard, indicating for him to grab a basket that had been set on the floor when they passed. Stopping under a large weeping willow just past the flowers, Alfred pulled a red and white checked blanket out of the basket and smoothed it over the grass. When Ivan took the hint and laid down, he dropped his glasses on the ground and sprawled beside him. Ivan waited until he stopped wiggling before asking his next question. 

“Now tell me what are ‘honey lemons’ and why are they making the tea sweet?”

“Those are easy too,” Alfred propped his chin up on hands that he crossed over Ivan’s chest. “I sliced lemons last night and covered them in honey. You lay them out on a plate and cover it, then you leave that all in the fridge overnight. After that you put a slice in the bottom of your cup and pour tea over it. Very convenient. Tony helped.”

He hummed happily to emphasize his point and leaned forward to kiss Ivan on the nose. 

“They’re good for hot tea too. Or you can eat ‘em straight. They get really sweet.”

Curious about the last statement, Ivan lifted his hand up to pull the younger man closer towards him for a proper kiss. He lingered briefly but firmly on the lips.

“Tastes sweet,” he licked his own lip thoughtfully while pulling away. “You were eating them.”

“No way! Besides I totally saw you trying to sneak the cherry pie. Check again.” 

Alfred leaned forward and kissed him, squarely on the mouth, still smiling. Ivan himself moved at a leisurely pace, sliding his fingers up the nape of Alfred’s neck and under the chain that held his dog tags. The metal disks clinked gently between them as they moved. Taking the small laugh that bubbled out of the American as an opportunity, he slid his tongue over his lower lip and bit gently at the corner of his mouth. He could taste the rounded sweetness of the honey backed by the bright tang of the lemon and candied cherries, a taste he decided was both very _Summer_ and very much _Alfred._

He freed his other hand to wrap it around Alfred’s lower back, siding his hand under his shirt and pulling him on top of him. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled onto the other’s lips.

“Hmm?”

“For the tea and the pie.”

“Ah,” clearly happy with the compliment, he kissed him again and ran his fingers under his scarf to trail along his neck. “Check in the basket.”

He moved his hand from the other’s hair to comply, fingers closing around a familiarly shaped bottle.

“You weren’t planning on napping.”

“Oh, darn,” he laughed and wiggled again, dragging his hips in an intentionally slow pattern. “You got me.”

Ivan pressed his hand more firmly on the other’s back and sat up, catching him so he remained in his lap as hands grabbed at his shoulders and legs wrapped around his hips for balance. 

Setting the bottle down on the ground, he slid his now free hand under the front of Alfred’s shirt to run fingers along his stomach. He pressed their foreheads together, watching the other’s fair lashes flutter as he danced circles around his navel before pinching up towards a nipple and earning a gasp. Seemingly unable to sit still, Alfred shifted closer to align their hips and sighed. Ivan trailed his other hand further to slip under the waistband of his jeans. 

“If you do not want to nap,” he began and kept his eyes on Alfred’s, “then what was your plan?”

“Well, since my closest neighbors are a few miles away, I was thinking this would be a great chance to screw in the sun. Problem?”

“No,” he slid his hand further into the younger’s jeans and squeezed firmly.

Alfred rolled his hips forward in appreciation, pressing the bulge of his arousal into Ivan’s stomach by way of seeking attention. He felt Alfred’s hands loosen their grip on his shoulders to slide up and tug at the drape of his scarf until it fell loosely behind him on the blanket. 

“Too hot,” was whispered into the curve of his neck before lips kissed their way up to his ear. 

Ivan pulled his hand from under Alfred’s shirt to cradle the back of his head. Feeling he had him securely, he leaned and pitched them forward so the other was now on his back. 

“Hey, what—”

“Will be better this way. I want to show my host my appreciation for his hospitality.”

“But—”

“My Alfred likes attention. It will be fun.”

Satisfied when his only response was a blushed frown, he pressed closer to kiss happily at the twist of his lips before sliding his hands back under his shirt. 

“Off with this, lift your arms,” he pulled at the hem.

Below him, Alfred complied with cheeks flushed pink with lust and affection while his cornflower blue eyes gazed at the cloudless sky between branches. 

“Bad?” he questioned as the other stared.

“No, it’s nice. The sky, and Summer, and…this. It’s nice.”

Ivan’s next kiss was slow, gentle and patiently soft in spite of the tight ache of his cock. He collected Alfred’s trailing hands in one of his own, thumbing at the pulse in his wrists as he braced himself with his other arm. Sliding lips and tongue across the warmth of his cheek and down the tight lines of his neck, he moved to bite firmly at his clavicle. Surprised by the sudden change, Alfred jolted beneath him and pinched his thighs in a tighter hold around Ivan’s. 

“Good,” he confirmed into Alfred’s skin as he licked in apology and moved further down to tug at nipples with his teeth. 

The warm thighs around him tightened further, a secure anchor against the vast sky and trailing branches and dizzying pattern on the old gifted blanket. Alfred sighed sweetly into the Summer-honeyed breeze that danced in their hair and kissed at their skin. Ivan smiled as he felt the other’s cock pressed against him again with an arching movement of his back. 

“Let go. Want to touch you,” Alfred tugged at his hands until Ivan released them with a final caress. 

Warm fingers threaded into his hair and twisted loops affectionately into the locks, urging him lower. Ivan moved further as the legs around him loosened their grip. He spun his tongue in similar loops around his navel and kissed at the softness of the stomach in his grasp. 

He pulled back to undo the other’s belt, Alfred’s fingers running from his hair down to slide along his arms. His dog tags clinked again, in time with the noise of his belt as it fell with his shifting. Ivan looked up to watch his expression as he pulled off the rest of his clothes, catching his eyes closed to the sky while the leaves above them dotted shadows across his brow and the kiss-bitten swell of his lips.

He curled his fingers again around the bottle of lubricant that had been tucked hopefully into the basket that morning before kissing the other’s inner thigh. Snapping off the cap, he poured a liberal amount into his palm before rubbing his hands together briefly to warm it. 

“Why am I the only one who’s naked? Join me.”

“Hmm,” Ivan chose to silence the beginnings of his protest with a firm swipe of his fingers along his cock, earning a gasp and causing the other to tighten his fingers along his forearms. 

“Eventually,” he conceded, but he didn’t think Alfred had heard him.

Ivan leaned forward over him, watching his expression change as he grabbed loosely around the base to stroke gently. Alfred’s hands shifted to his back, trailing under his shirt to dance along the lines of his scars in time with his movements. Ivan slid his free hand down further, feeling the thighs around him tighten once more as he pushed a lubricated finger into the warm, dry space. Nails dug briefly into his back and Alfred’s eyes fluttered shut once more at the intrusion. This time, his sighs came closer to gasps. 

_Cute._

“See? My Alfred likes attention.”

Alfred managed a half-glare before another finger was added and pressed in deeply. No longer able to ignore his own need for attention, Ivan pulled back to tug off his own belt and pants and fold them by his side. He watched as Alfred smiled and shifted on the blanket, watching him in turn as he again uncapped the lubricant to spread more on his hands and cock. Ivan knelt on his knees, pulling Alfred onto his thighs for easier movement. Nudging partially, gently into the other, he blinked away stars as he felt as Alfred leaned up and grab at his shoulders for leverage. With a short jerk and snap of his hips, Ivan pushed in fully and sighed into the other’s moan.

He closed his eyes and dug his fingers into the blanket beneath them, stabilizing himself as he felt a dizzy rush from the warmth of the skin beneath him, the clutch of the fingers on his shoulders, and the clenching tightness around his cock with the sun on his back and breeze in his hair. Ivan tightened his hold along the tanned dips of the other’s hips. Concerned hands caressed at his face, thumbs trailing across his cheeks until he again opened his eyes.

“You okay?”

“Yes,” he leaned forward to press a kiss into the knot of his brow, “Outside is nice. You were right. It’s nice.”

“Good,” he smiled again.

Alfred knotted his legs around Ivan’s waist once more, shifting until his twists caused the cock inside him to brush against the right spot. He gasped when he hit the position and dropped his hands back to Ivan’s shoulders to grip. Ivan felt him stretch and arch off the ground as the first few thrusts caused the twisting aching heat in his own stomach to grow. 

He decided he liked Alfred’s eyes best without their glasses, blue and open and again locked on the sky.

Ivan felt his chest knot and thud with a now familiar feeling as he realized he wasn’t grabbing, but clinging to the other’s hips. Catching that he had moved to a faster pace, he slowed into a gentle rocking rhythm to hit his prostate with deliberate accuracy. Alfred arched back further, exposing his neck and Adams’ Apple to the sunlight as he gasped and moaned into each thrust. 

Ivan licked at the corners of his own lips, tasting not the sweetness of honey and cherry but the twist of salt from sweat.

He rolled his hips faster, listening to the sound of his own heavy breathing mixing with Alfred’s _ah’s_ and sighs as he smiled, flushed and blinking beneath him. Ivan swirled his thumbs on his hips in time with the warm friction of his other movements. 

Ivan decided the knot in his chest was a pleasant ache. 

He reached forward to grab at the other’s cock, slick and shiny with pre-cum and lubricant, needing only a few strokes and twists to cause the other to spill onto his stomach. His hands clutched, sliding on Alfred’s smooth hips as he climaxed, falling off tempo as he caught himself from tumbling forward. 

The leaves caught in the wind above them, pulling back to reveal a lone cloud being tugged across the sky.

Ivan grabbed Alfred around the middle and pulled him close, curling into the center of the blanket as he caught his breath. 

“Alfred?”

“Yeah?”

“Shower. Then nap. Then tea and pie?”

“Sounds like a plan, Sunshine.”

He rolled over, wrapping the blanket around them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Cover him in honey and kiss him silly, darling.


End file.
